1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation console including a display unit for displaying information to a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operation console allowing the user to accurately select and operate an operation button for displaying a specific screen image (operational mode selecting screen image) on the display unit, from among a plurality of operation buttons arranged in the vicinity of the display unit. The present invention also relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus provided with such an operation console.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one type of image processing apparatuses as electronic equipment, image forming apparatuses forming images on recording paper (typically, copy machines) are introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). In such a place of business, it has become increasingly common to connect an image forming apparatus having a printer function or a copy function to a network, to allow use (sharing) by a plurality of users. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) as one type of such image forming apparatuses has a plurality of basic operational modes such as a copy mode, a facsimile mode (hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), a network-supported printer mode and a scanner mode. In such an image forming apparatus, each user selects an operational mode and selects and sets a function of duplex (two-sided) printing or collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), whereby images are formed on sheets of paper in a desired manner. Appropriate combinations of these functions come to be more frequently used.
When a user uses such an image forming apparatus, for example, the user inputs image data in the scanner mode, performs image processing (such as collection) by inputting various instructions through an operation panel, and prints the results on a sheet of recording paper. In such a situation, the operation panel, serving as an operation and display unit, functions as an interface between the image forming apparatus and the user. Generally, on the operation panel, a screen image for setting functions in each operational mode is displayed, so that the user can easily set various functions. Further, while a job is being executed, job progress status may be displayed, to allow the user to easily grasp the progress status of the job. In the printer mode executed upon reception of data from an external device, the job progress status may be displayed on the operation panel in accordance with the data received from the external device as a source.
Recently, a touch-panel display having a touch-panel formed on a liquid crystal panel (display panel) comes to be increasingly used as such an operation panel. By way of example, items (software buttons) allowing selection of a mode of the image forming apparatus are displayed on the touch-panel display, the user viewing the display presses a position of an item displayed on the touch-panel display (presses a software button), and the operational mode is set.
Such a touch-panel display having both the display and operation functions is advantageous in that it eliminates the necessity of providing a display unit and an operation unit separately. Further, it attracts attention recently since a command can be selected advantageously in accordance with the user's sense, when it is adapted such that a command can be selected in accordance with a trajectory of pressing of the touch-panel display by the user's finger. Examples of such command selection using finger trajectory include the following.
When a plurality of pages are displayed on the touch-panel display as print previews, the following operations may be performed. By a user operation of lightly tapping twice (hereinafter also referred to as double-tapping) a position of a certain page displayed as a preview, a command to display the page in an enlarged or reduced size can be selected. By a user operation trajectory of expanding a space between two fingers (hereinafter also referred to as pinch-out or pinch-open), a command to display the page in an enlarged size can be selected, and by a user operation trajectory of reducing a space between the two fingers (hereinafter also referred to as pinch-in or pinch-close), a command to display the page in a reduced size can be selected. In the following, these operations are denoted as gesture operations. The gesture operations are not limited to the above, and may include: tapping, or lightly touching an item displayed on the touch-panel display; dragging, or sliding an item with a finger; flicking, or lightly sweeping an item to scroll; and pinching with two fingers. It is noted that, strictly speaking, (different from other gesture operations) tapping and double-tapping are not determined by detecting the user operation trajectory on the touch-panel display. These are determined not by the trajectory but by detection of a position. Considering the relation to other gesture operations, in the present specification, the gesture operation generally refers to an operation for detecting a user request based on the operation trajectory of the user to the touch-panel display, including tapping and double tapping.
Further, in the present specification, an operation other than the gesture operations as such will be described as a touch operation. The touch operation means an operation of detecting a user's request based on the position of operation by the user on the touch-panel. A representative example of the touch operation is an operation of the user pressing a position of an item (pressing a software button) displayed on the touch-panel display.
In an MFP provided with a touch-panel display allowing both touch operation and gesture operation, many pieces of information intended for the user are displayed on the touch-panel display. Such an MFP has a plurality of operational modes as described above, and the user selects an operational mode. An operational mode may be selected by pressing a software button displayed on the touch-panel display, or by pressing a hardware button.
By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-201585 (hereinafter referred to as '585 Reference) discloses an operation panel device intended for improving operability by preventing operation error of any user. The operation panel device has a display unit on which an operation screen image can be displayed. The display unit of operation panel device provides color displays of a plurality of operation menu screen images, with background colors made different from each other.
In the operation panel device, the display unit is capable of color display of a plurality of operation menu screen images of respective operation menus, with background colors made different from each other. The user, noticing the background color of the operation menu screen image color-displayed on the display unit, can intuitively grasp the operation menu corresponding to the operation menu screen image. No matter who the user is, operation error in selecting the operation menu can be reduced, and improved operability can be attained. In FIG. 1 of '585 Reference, a group of function switching keys including four keys to switch among the copy function, printer function, scanner function and facsimile function is arranged as software buttons, aligned on the right side of the touch-panel display.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-308831 (hereinafter referred to as '831 Reference) discloses an image forming apparatus including a plurality of processing functions (copy function, facsimile function, scanner function, electronic mail function, etc.), that improves user operability by controlling screen image transitions.
The image forming apparatus includes: a display unit, displaying a menu screen image allowing selection of any of the plurality of processing functions, or a function instruction screen image allowing execution of a processing function; an operation unit, receiving a user operation related to the selected processing function, based on the screen image displayed on the display unit; a detection unit detecting absence of any operation, related to the selected processing function, on the operation unit for a prescribed time period; and a control unit, returning, if it is detected by the detecting unit that no operation is done for the prescribed time period, the screen image on the display unit to an initial display of the function instruction screen image related to the selected processing function.
The image forming apparatus is controlled such that, if no operation is done by the operation unit for a prescribed time period, the detecting unit detects the absence of operation, the function instruction screen image related to the processing function displayed on the display unit is reset, and the display is returned to the initial screen image of the function instruction screen image. Therefore, as an automatic reset process that takes place after the lapse of the prescribed time period, the initial screen image corresponding to the function that has been selected immediately before is resumed. Therefore, when the user is to proceed to the next process, the process function can readily be executed. FIG. 3(a) of '831 Reference shows software buttons for switching among the copy function, scanner function and facsimile function, on the touch-panel display.